


Between a Rock and Loneliness

by Bumping_Bees



Series: Inktober 2018 [10]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Heavy Angst, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 06:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumping_Bees/pseuds/Bumping_Bees
Summary: Spoilers for chapter 110.Hitch talks to Annie.Written for Inktober.





	Between a Rock and Loneliness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Inktober Day 10.
> 
> Prompt: I miss you.

Hitch stared up at the crystal encasing Annie. It had been years, but Annie didn't show those years. She was perfectly preserved at sixteen.

Hitch sat on the floor, cross-legged. She came here every day. She gazed up at the girl she had had a crush on. The same girl who would probably never hear Hitch's voice again, despite the long one sided conversations they had had.

"Right, so let me tell you about my day. Someone blew up Commander Zackley's office. I was standing right outside, trying to do my job.. The next thing I know, there's an explosion and Zackley's corpse is on the ground next to me. There were three soldiers meeting with him. They're probably dead too. Who the fuck would do that?" Hitch ranted.

She stood up and started pacing. "Apparently, Eren Jaeger busted out of prison. He used his titan powers. Who fucking knows where he is? He's probably turned traitor. If he has, I'm going to fucking kill him personally."

Suddenly, she stopped, seeing a movement out of the corner of her eye. She turned toward the crystal and rushed to it. She had been certain she had seen Annie move, but that certainty ebbed away. Annie was perfectly still.

Hitch sank to her knees in front of the crystal, reaching up to place her hand over Annie's. She could never trust her eyes down here. She too often thought that she had seen her move, but that never was the case.

"Annie... I miss you. I've been missing you every damn day since... Since you did this to yourself. You're really late for our duties, you know... But your sleeping face... It's actually really beautiful." She smiled sadly. "Please wake up, Annie."

Maybe it was because of the long day she had had... Or maybe she wished for Annie to wake up so hard, she thought it was wishful thinking. Either way, when she turned around and walked away, her brain didn't register that Annie's hand was now in a fist. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also writing for kinktober. Check out Hitch and Annie playing with candles in my day 10 fic.
> 
> If you liked this story, feel free to leave a comment. I love it when people say hi. ♡♡♡


End file.
